Lunch,Beautiful Lunch
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Set after 2 years after the war,Zuko finally have a chance to ask Katara out but alot of mishaps happen.Starring Cabbage Man and my personal fav Foam guy


**Ok so i'm new at this so if you like my story and i'm putting up a poll to see if i can continue writing so if i have more yes's i'm going to continue but if i don't then i'll stop...so on with the story , sorry if have any grammer wrongs**

**Do i have to say it? Oh well I do not own Avatar: The last airbender**

**(Zuko's Pov) **

**Ok Zuko she's just a girl it should be easy asking her out**

***But this is Katara the girl of your dreams***

**Yea, but...**

**Come on you saved the world,defated(Sp?)your father and made yourself fire lord is it so hard to ask a girl out**

**Yes**

**Go you stupid fire lord**

**After that battle with myself, I went to Katara who was talking to that blind girl,whats her name,tara tiny whatever.**

**-like Aang." I heard Katara said. Please don't tell me she likes that bald arrow kid. Oh well here it goes,**

**K-Katara" I said**

**Yes Zuko?"Her angelic voice said**

**W-Would...Y-You...L-Like...T-To...E-Eat...L-Lunch...W-With...M-Me?"I said,stuttering**

**(Katara's Pov)**

**I go tell Twinkle Toes that i like him if you tell Sparky" Toph said**

**W-What A-Are you talking about" I said,blushing tomatoe red**

**I'm talking about how you like him your heart skip a beat everytime your with him"Said the Earth Kingdom girl**

**I sighed,I can't lie to a human lie detecter,so i said**

**ok only if you confess to everyone that you like Aang"**

**K-Katara."A voice that seems too familiar**

**Yes Zuko?" I said while looking into those beautiful golden eyes.**

**W-Would...Y-You...L-Like...T-To...E-Eat...L-Lunch...W-With...M-Me?"He said.**

**I looked at Toph and she winked.**

**Yes" I said**

**He looked like a boy with a big lollipop**

**Ok how about 30 min later?" Zuko said**

**Sure"**

**I went off as happy as ever**

**So Suger Queen and Sparky together huh?" A voice said**

**Yes Toph" I said**

**So opposites atracted(Sp?) Wonder how Boomerang guy will act"The blind girl said**

**I froze for a second thinking how Sokka will act then just smiled.**

**Then he just have to deal with it"**

**So i went off to my Bedroom(they're spending the whole week at Ember Island for a vacation)thinking what should i wear.**

**(No one's pov)**

**After 30 mins,Katara got changed into her usual water tribe clothes putting on some makeup and a few seconds later Zuko knocked on the door. When Katara opened the door, Zuko's mouth was wide open.**

**After recorvrying(Sp?)from beauty shock, Zuko said"Ok, how about we go to a place where water tribe's food are sold?"**

**Sure"**

***At the Restruant***

**A waiter goes to Zuko and Katara's table.**

**Ok what you want to order?" the waiter said in a french accent(I luv french accents)**

**I like the Red Bean Cendol"[1] Zuko said**

**And i like the Ais Kachang please"[2] Katara said**

**Ok we will have your orders ready in 5 min" The waiter said**

*** After 5 min***

**Here's your order ma'm and sir"The waiter said**

**Thank you" Zuko and Katara said in perfect unison.**

**After the food and paying of the money, they walked outside the restaurant.**

**They pass by a dark alley.**

**i have to go to the fire lords room be back in a min"Zuko said**

**Once Katara nod her head,Zuko sped off to the gents.**

**Katara was as bored as ever,suddenly a group of men walked close to her.**

**Well Well a water tribe girl i heard they have very nice boobs right boys?''**

** A man chuckled signaling his group to chuckle too.**  
**  
P-Please don't hurt me" Katara said as she tried to water whip them but they dodge it.**

**Before the man get to lay a finger on katara's body, a fire whip appeared**

**Lay off me date ! " A voice Katara was relived to hear.**

**Who are you and go away before i hurt a boy like you" the man talked back**

**The voice chuckled**

**Can you really hurt the fire lord?" Zuko stepped out of the shadows**

**Fire lord , Smire lord" The man said ready to ponce on Katara**

**Oh really"**

**Before anything could happen, Zuko scaled the man's arm and took off with man ran after them.  
The couple ran untill Zuko spotted a Cheetah horse(my creation) they climbed onto it,surprised that it was tamed and took off. Almost running into a few people,Zuko Said.**

I think we're safe"

Er.. Zuko?" Yes?"

Look infront"

Zuko looked infront and saw Cabbage Man

Look Out!" Zuko said while the cabbage man screamed not for his sake, but for his cabbages.

Zuko banged into them and the cabbage man ,as usual, screamed

My Cabbages...my beautiful babbies...my poor cabbages"

Zuko and Katara this time know that it was safe. Until they fell into a fountain.

Wahhhhhh!" They both said while felling into the water.

Katara quickly suck the water out of her. But on the other hand Zuko was drenched. Zuko exclamed in fustration

This was suppose to be the night when i tell her! Now that you see that i'm the wimp, you should probaly go to that avatar and become his girl-"

His words were cut when a pair of soft lips touched his. Katara pulled back giggled while Zuko was still in shocked.

But I-You were-How was-"

Katara smiled "I will never make your life easy Fire Boy"'(A/N Sounds Familiar? PJO fans should know) And they kissed.

A man walked by and saw them. and a few sec later his mouth was filled with foam and he is the fan's fav Foam guy

People came and asked him what's wrong? He replied and pointed

Zutara Awesomeness!" They saw what he was pointing and they also fainted.

Zutara was Making out Zuko's shirt on the floor and Katara's Shirt and pants on the foor. That bday was truly a day to remeber for Zuko and Katara.  
_

** Finally finished! Anyway Vote Kay?**


End file.
